The present invention relates to flowerpots, and more particularly to such a flowerpot, which comprises a pot body, a soil carrier mounted in the pot body for growing plants, a water chamber defined within a transparent casing thereof around the pot body for keeping living fish, water animals and plants, and means to guide water from the water chamber to the inside of the pot body and to control the water level in the pot body.
When growing plants in flowerpots, the soil in the flowerpots must be regularly watered. However, the water content in the soil must be controlled within a suitable range, so as to not damage the plants. FIG. 1 shows a flowerpot according to the prior art. This structure of flowerpot comprises a casing 1, a pot body 2 mounted within the casing 1 to hold soil for growing plants, a water chamber H defined within the casing 1 around the pot body 2 for holding water, and a water absorbing member 3 embedded in the soil in the pot body 2 and extended through a bottom hole on the pot body 2 into the water chamber H for enabling the plants to absorb sufficient water from the soil. This structure of flowerpot is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this structure of flowerpot are numerous as outlined hereinafter:
1. Because the water-absorbing member 3 is embedded in the soil in the pot body 2, the soil may be excessively wetted, causing the roots of the plants to be damaged. PA0 2. The water-absorbing member 3 deteriorates with use quickly, thereby causing water unable to be delivered to the soil in the pot body sufficiently. PA0 3. The pot body has not means for guiding outside air to the roots of the plants in the soil in the pot body.